Everybody Loves a 'Trickster'
by YesteryearsGirl
Summary: The boys find a hunt... with a surprise! Set in the latter half of season 6 (after Sam has his soul back). No slash, EVER.


**Author's Note and Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything you recognize. *sighs* **No slash whatsoever. **This is my first fanfic story, so****** please** tell me what you like, what you don't like, or if there are any typos/awkward wordings. Thanks and Merry Christmas!**

The deep rumble of the black '67 Chevy Impala broke the eerie stillness of the late summer night as the brothers pulled up outside of the abandoned warehouse. Sam and Dean exited the car, grabbed the wooden stakes out of the trunk and silently entered the dark, dank building.

2 days ago

"Hey Dean, come take a look at this." Sam called from the desk where his laptop sat.

"What's up?" Dean asked coming over and looking over his shoulder.

"Look. I think I found something." Sam said, turning the screen to face his brother. "Local Man Claims Mugging by Bigfoot" reads the headline.

"Huh. Every hunter worth their salt knows Bigfoot's just a myth. Could be some nut job looking for attention. You sure this is our type of gig?" Dean replies skeptically.

"That's what I thought too until I read this 'The police are baffled by the supposed mugging and later disappearance of the suspect who reportedly vanished into thin air, leaving behind a trail of candy wrappers.' Sound familiar?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed in resignation. "Another trickster. Awesome." He replied. "Well, let's grab some steaks and barbeque this joker."

Sam glanced at his brother with raised eyebrows and rolled his eyes.

Sam glanced up as Dean entered the motel room with a bag of food and two drinks. "So get this. I did a little digging into Mr. Williams. Turns out he was a real estate agent and he was under investigation for fraud." Sam informed him.

"So you're telling me it's another case of just desserts." Dean surmised.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sam agreed.

"Any idea where our 'Bigfoot' might be?" Dean asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town near where the vic was attacked." Sam reported pulling up the location on his laptop.

"Well, let's go find and gank us a trickster." Dean replied.

Present

As they entered the building, Sam went left and Dean went right, both staying alert for the slightest hint of activity. Suddenly, the very air around them seemed to ripple and the dilapidated warehouse became a well furnished living room.

"Hey guys!. Long time no see. Welcome." Came an (annoyingly) familiar voice. Both Winchesters stared at the man in front of them in surprise.

"What's the matter boys, you look like you've seen a ghost." Said the figure.

"Gabriel? We thought that after the whole thing with Lucifer you were, you know, dead." Dean said, recovering his ability to speak first.

"Really guys, no hello? How've you been? You wound me." Gabriel said, placing his hand over his heart in feigned hurt.

Dean glared at him, gripping the wooden stake harder in irritation.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and both weapons disappeared. "Those may not actually hurt me, but come on those things leave some nasty holes in my clothes. You two clowns nearly ruined my favorite jacket."

", How are you still alive? We thought, after we saw your message about the rings, that the attempt to stop your 'brother' had ended, well, badly." Sam said incredulously.

"Heellloo? Trickster? I thought you boys would have figured out by now, I'm very hard to kill." Gabriel replied with a smirk.

"Apparently." Dean said drily.

"So, what brings you to my doorstep this time?" Gabriel asked airily.

"It seems there's a 'Bigfoot' that has taken to mugging people around here. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that now would you?" Dean queried.

"Me? If anyone has big feet here, you should be looking at that brother of yours." Gabriel said innocently, pointing to Sam.

Dean glared at him, unimpressed. Gabriel sighed. "Fine! Maybe I do know something about that, but it's not as if I actually killed anyone. And he technically deserved it. I just taught him a lesson." Both Winchesters stared at him in disbelief. "And are we supposed to believe that you'll keep it that way?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Dean after everything we been through, I would think you would have a better opinion of me than that." Gabriel replied in mock indignation. He sighed, "You two have got to lighten up a little. Geez! I promise I won't permanently disfigure anyone. Happy?"

"Really?" Sam asked skeptically.

"I give you my word." Gabriel replied, for once, seriously.

Both boys gave him a hard look, glanced at each other and exchanged a nod. Dean fixed the archangel with a look that would freeze a wendigo in its tracks. "I'll hold you to that." He turned to Sam. "Well, Sammy it seems our job is finished here. Let's hit the road." Dean said.

He pointed at the triumphantly smirking angel. "You, be good."

Gabriel sighed in exasperation. "Yes, Mother." Dean scowled, reconsidering letting the 'trickster' live. "See you boys around. Don't be strangers now." And with that, Gabriel snapped his fingers and was gone.

Sam and Dean looked at each other in commiserating silence before turning and exiting the once again dark and abandoned building. As they were getting into the Impala, Dean grinned and said, "Hey, I saw a 24 hour diner on the way here with a sign advertising the best pie in the county. What do you say we see if there's any truth to that?"

"You're obsessed." Sam stated in amusement. Dean started the engine.

"No, you're the one who's obsessed. All that rabbit food? I'm surprised you even got past 5'8', little brother." Dean teased back.

"It's called eating healthy, Dean! There is more to life that greasy burgers and pie." Sam bickered back.

Meanwhile, Gabriel watched them drive away from his invisible post and grinned as he thought about the 'lesson' he was going to give a certain public official.

**The End**


End file.
